troubleshooterfandomcom-20200214-history
Albus Bernstein
Albus Bernstein is the founder of his own Troubleshooter Company. He was the trainee Troubleshooter of Black Pearl Company before founding his own Company. Appearance Albus wears black jacket. (Add more later on) Personality Albus is workaholic..... (Add more later on) Background Describe how Albus work under Giselle during his trainee in Black Pearl. Combat In combat what does Albus do? Describe Albus's characteristic in combat. Pros * Does not get paid for missions. (He's the company owner after all.) * Is a legit Troubleshooter, so he can handle a district jurisdiction to gain district bonus. * Balanced Attack and Defense. * As a melee character, Albus usually gets +50% Crit bonus due Flanking enemies. * Access to Wind type mastery which useful in certain situation. Making him quicker or more durable. * Can attack the same enemy twice with Bladestorm * Good with reaction attack Cons * Isn't durable compared to Irene or Sion Tank build and as a melee Albus tends to be in bad position. * Isn't dealing much damage compared to Sion, Heixing and Giselle. * His Wind ESP is doing a very little damage to Heavy Robots. * Lack of physical area of effect. * Raising ESP does not raise his basic attack at all * Requires ESP for better ESP damage * Bladestorm triggered from reaction attack isnt considered as reaction which means it will lose all of reaction bonuses such as AT reduction * Windwalk has limited height limit * Builds up SP really slow if focuses on sword attacks unless using Roar of Victory and Blood Wind set Swordsman Albus's starting class. Balanced in ATK and Defense especially versus melee and counter attack with ferocious power especially when taking melee attacks. Great Swordsman (Advanced) Advanced class of Swordsman. Focusing on either causing sure Severe Bleeding or breaking enemy's armor for offensive and also provides better defense versus Melee. Pros * Can easily make enemies inflicted with Severe Bleeding * High innate block penetration (Works only if he attack on close range) * Higher Bladestorm chance especially if enemy is bled * Even greater block penetration with proper reaction attack set * Can break armor * Can self heal on attacking bled enemies * Strong Bleeding bonus Cons * Heal from bleeding is very low and if enemy is killed before bled, no HP will be healed. * Still can be overwhelmed by overwhelming odds of enemies * Focuses on melee and close range combat and abandoning long range combat * Low Vigor regen, requires him to use Enough Rest to recover more Vigor Magic Knight (Advanced) Advanced class of Swordsman. Focusing on both melee and ESP attack. Surprisingly provides good defense versus criminal faction and superb self healing. Pros * Can restore HP easier than Great Swordsman * Deadly in both ESP and ATK if built properly the more of these stat, the more bonus gained. * Decent damage reduction especially against criminals * Can use Elementalist mastery * High Vigor regen * Has a decent reduction vs ESP damage Cons * Sword attack is not as powerful as Great Swordsman * Not as durable as Great Swordsman especially when attacked by machines Personal Mastery * Wind Sword - 5% bonus damage to Slash and Wind property attack. Not very useful since 5% isn't that much. * Responsibility - Reduce 20 Action Timer if enemy dodge or block Albus's attack. Making his turn noticeably come faster. * Opportunist - SP increases by 5 when dodging an enemy's attack. Trivia * Don Bruce called Albus's mother as Sister (Unni in Korean) not because they are related but its more a sign of respect as he considers Albus's dad as Big Brother (Hyung in Korean) just like Sion called Heixing. * Albus's appearance is very similar to Kirito. Both uses sword, black hair, and black clothes. Category:Playable Character